dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guva (The Forgotten)
|family = Banas (captain) }} Guva (グヷ, Guva) is a Faerin in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second, third, fourth, and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "To Cooler, With Love". Overview 'Appearance' Guva is a Faerin. He is medium height and about the same weight as Banas. His hair is short and pulled back; it is a stark white color. His skin is a deep purple color and his physique is very muscular. As Guva rarely fights, he does not usually wear anything besides a light blue elegant tunic. His armor, however, was ornate and it was a flurry of colors and symbols; all shades of purple and crimson. He also wears the skirt armor and heavy crimson gauntlets. Guva also has a dark cape that he wears. Guva is also left handed. Guva's scouter is yellow. 'Personality' Guva is highly refined and elegant, much like Cooler is actually. But also like Cooler, he is very arrogant and elitist. He sees himself as "god's gift" to the world. But curiously, he doesn't like to get his hands dirty or fight often. He'd rather watch others fight. That's not to say he's weak or cowardly, he's just lazy. Indeed Guva is actually the strongest being on Planet Cooler 92. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' Guva was the governor of Planet Cooler 92. Guva's history with Banas was long and complicated. The two long ago were competing captains who fought in the trials for the governorship of Cooler's newest planet. After a long fought battle, through many tests and tribulations, Guva rose over Banas and won control. And, in a gesture of respect, Guva took Banas as his captain of the planet. 'Lauto Saga' In the Lauto Saga after Ledas arrived, Guva formulated a plan to train the child to one day fight and kill Banas, fearing his captain was going to stage a coup d'état. Guva remained out of the spotlight for much of the saga, as he didn't go on any missions with the Plantains. He revealed that he wanted to bring culture to his planet's native species, perhaps so he could have an entire species bow down to him. This didn't seem to go anywhere, as Guva instead set up countless gladiator matches, pitting his soldiers against them, and thinning their population greatly. After the rebel attack on his outpost, Guva suspended Banas over suspicions his captain was a rebel spy and promoted Lieme as temporary captain. These suspicions were misguided, but correct for him to assume at the time - as Banas hadn't reported an earlier meeting with the rebels until Guva pressed him about it. He later reported the incident to Cooler's High Council, and they requested to see Banas. Guva agreed with Banas that his former captain would likely be executed on suspicion of rebel involvement should he go, so he allowed Banas to take Ledas as a scapegoat. This affected Guva significantly because losing Ledas in such a way meant that he would no longer have any sort of protection against an uprising by The Plantains. However, he felt that should he not let Banas take Ledas, the Sobren would likely rebel that very moment. So he didn't have a choice. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Guva was first seen in the Stomping Grounds Saga twenty-one years after Ledas was sent to the Stomping Grounds. Cooler had called all of the governors to convene with him. In that meeting, Guva was made aware of Frieza's death. Soon after, he became aware of a Saiyan boy wreaking havoc on the Stomping Grounds. He volunteered to go rescue Digranite because of this. After finding the boy to be Ledas, he killed Digranite's bodyguards, Sika and Sarpack, and then helped Ledas fight off and kill Digranite. Back on Planet Cooler 92, Guva instructed Ledas to get ready to kill Banas. However, after Banas and Ledas got into a fight of their own, Guva was able to sit back and watch the show. As Super Saiyan Ledas attacked the Plantains, he accidentally let it loose that Guva was the one telling him to do so. Banas, furious, attacked Guva, and the two battled. Guva was only able to stall Banas, as his power level was equal to his Captain's. Later, after killing the Plantains, Ledas attacked Banas, and supposedly killed him. Guva then told Ledas what he knew of where Vegeta was. All the information he told Ledas was given to him by Cooler before Cooler left for Earth, himself. Guva was then spared by Ledas, though perhaps because of Ledas' extreme desire to go find his friend instead of feeling grateful of Guva for telling him. Months after Ledas had left, Guva was maintaining his installation quite well. He kept the natives under control and led and easy life. However, one day as he was lounging in front of his wall-window, the window suddenly shattered, and Guva was thrown to the ground. As he looked up to see who had attacked him, he noticed it was his former captain. Banas was back and very much alive. 'Planet Earth Saga' Guva was attacked by Banas during the start of this saga. The two did not fight too hard, because of the damage their fight would do to the planet. After a short conversation, Guva was convinced by Banas to take their fight elsewhere. Little did he know that that somewhere would be Lauto's planet. When he arrived there, Guva fought Banas with everything he had. Even though the two aliens had equal power levels, Guva eventually prevailed, and killed Banas. As he sat down to rest afterwards, he was suddenly overcome by a dark mist. 'Reunion Saga' The dark mist turned out to be The Benefactor. While Guva tried to fight off the alien, his tired state left him unable to do so. After a lengthy conversation where The Benefactor became aware of much, Guva was forced to take him to where Ledas was on Earth. Guva could not resist the monster's power, so he had to comply. Guva then briefly met with the New Red Ribbon Army in space before finding Earth. On Earth, he was immediately drawn to Vegeta, and from Vegeta's training grounds, he began to torch the countryside in order to bring all powers to him. This worked, though Guva was forced to fight several of the Z Fighters. While he dominated Yamcha and Chiaotzu, he was beaten by Tien. Before Tien could eliminate Guva however, The Benefactor appeared and threw a knife into his back, killing him. This was done because Guva accomplished all he was useful for. He drew out Ledas and the Z Fighters, so he was no longer of any use to The Benefactor. Techniques * * * * Elegant Finisher * Razor Blast * Extermination Rain * Offensive Barrier * Energy Scattershot * Image Slash Trivia * All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Guva's case, this is the "guava". * Like with Banas, I also considered making Guva a girl in the first draft. Naturally this was discarded when Banas' idea was, as a female/male relationship for the two could easily be interpreted (and mistakenly so) as something more than it was. *Guva's use of "ヷ" instead of "ヴァ" is purely cosmetic, as it looks much neater. While both can be used to express the sound of "va" (and are both more linguistically accurate than "バ"), the use of dakuten with katakana wa is historically more accurate; though, it is less often seen in modern usage. *Guva is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. * Guva's theme is Hurt. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Villain Category:Main Villain Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Extra Terrestrials